


We'll give it a shot

by Shanny



Series: Que sont ils devenus, ces enfants qu'on a déçu ? [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Issues, Love, Luke the savior, M/M, Runaway, a bit angst i guess, michael's parents are dicks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanny/pseuds/Shanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke a toujours voulu s'enfuir avec Michael, le sauver de sa vie de famille. <br/>Il avait pour habitude d'en parler, vaguement. </p><p>Cette fois il a un plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll give it a shot

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjouuur ! Nouvel OS !! 
> 
> Alors le résumé est un peu nul, as usual, mais je vous jure que ça vaut le coup de lire. Enfin j'espère xD 
> 
> C'est une série d'OS qui me tient vraiment à coeur, j'en ai déjà d'autres d'écrit. 
> 
> Voilaaa ! Bonne lecture :)

Luke en avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois, de faire leurs valises et de se tirer loin d'ici. A chaque fois, Michael l'écoutait avec attention, comme s'il lui racontait un conte ou une légende, mais il ne croyait pas qu'ils le feraient. 

Il fallait que l'un d'entre eux soit lucide, et Luke ne l'était clairement pas. Il avait toujours tout un tas d'idées folles qui lui passaient par la tête, et il aurait voulu les réaliser toutes. Michael savait que ce n'était pas possible, mais il ne le lui disait jamais. 

Tout le monde avait le droit de rêver, Luke plus que les autres. 

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il échafaudait des plans abracadabrants, promettant à Michael avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'ils le feraient. 

Cette lueur avait doucement disparu avec le temps, remplacée par la colère qui semblait ne jamais le quitter. Michael n'avait jamais été en colère contre personne, pas même ses parents. Il savait que les choses ne devraient pas se passer comme ça, mais il l'avait pas l'énergie d'être en colère. Et Luke l'était largement assez pour eux deux. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'ils étaient tous les deux en colère … 

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Quand Luke rentra en trombe dans sa chambre, Michael sût que cette fois, il serait sérieux. 

Michael était allongé sur son lit, écoutant la musique à plein volume. Luke travaillait le samedi après-midi, alors il ne l'attendait pas avant 20h. 

Il débarqua vers 16h, le prenant par surprise. 

«  Bah … Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Michael, en relevant la tête et Luke se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant avec fougue.

Michael lui rendit son baiser sans se poser de question. Luke avec toujours besoin de beaucoup d'affection, malgré l'image de dur qu'il montrait a tout le monde. Même avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble, Luke réclamait beaucoup de câlins et Michael était toujours plus qu'heureux de les lui donner. 

«  J'ai un plan, bébé. » murmura Luke entre deux baisers et Michael se figea une seconde. 

Ça faisait un moment que Luke n'avait plus fait de plans hypothétiques, qu'il n'avait plus exprimé le désir de partir avec lui, et Michael pensait qu'il s'était finalement fait une raison. 

Ils ne partiraient jamais d'ici, et Michael serait toujours coincé avec ses parents, même si aucun d'eux ne semblait se préoccuper du bonheur de leur fils. 

Mais quand Luke se recula assez pour que leurs regards se croisent, Michael compris qu'il n'avait jamais renoncé, il avait juste arrêté d'en parler jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une vraie proposition à faire. Il avait probablement concocté un plan en béton. 

«  De quoi tu parles ? » chuchota Michael avec précaution, dégageant les cheveux qui tombaient devant les yeux de son petit ami. 

Luke l'embrassa encore, puis il le regarda de nouveau, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. 

«  Arrête le lycée. » dit-il et Michael eut presque envie de rire. 

Presque. 

En général, les plans de Luke commençaient par ' on pourrait ' ou ' il faudrait '. Il ne parlait qu'au conditionnel, comme s'il savait aussi que ne c'était que des paroles en l'air. Des paroles très sincères, mais impossible à réaliser. 

Pas cette fois. 

«  Comment ça, arrêter le lycée ? » bafouilla Michael et le yeux de Luke brillèrent comme ils le faisaient auparavant, avec cette lueur qui avait tant manqué à Michael, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. 

«  N'y retourne plus jamais. »

«  T'es malade Luke, mes parents me descendraient eux même. » dit Michael désabusé et Luke secoua la tête, comme si Michael ne comprenait pas. 

«  On se casse d'ici Mike. » clarifia-t-il et Michael écarquilla les yeux. 

«  Et pour aller où ? Chez tes parents ? » 

Il avait toujours cru que c'était cette option que Luke proposerait, même si ce serait inutile. Ils vivaient dans la même rue, et aussitôt que les parents de Michael le retrouveraient, ils la ramèneraient avec un coup de pied au cul, pour le laisser livré à lui-même ensuite. Il n'y avait pas d'issu. 

«  Non, ailleurs. » 

Michael poussa doucement Luke de sur lui et s'assit au bord du lit. 

«  Luke ... » commença-t-il doucement. 

Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à son petit ami en refusant, mais il fallait qu'il dise non. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer qu'il sortirait de là bientôt. Il s'était fait une raison, depuis le temps. Il avait accepté qu'il serait plus ou moins malheureux pour encore un moment. 

Luke ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester. Il se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et lui prit les mains. 

«  Non, Mike, écoute ! Cette fois c'est pour de vrai. » Il y avait tellement de ferveur dans sa voix, Michael ne demandait qu'à le croire. «  J'ai rencontré un gars. » commença Luke et Michael haussa un sourcil ironique. Cette discussion était beaucoup trop sérieuse, il finirait par se laisser convaincre … Luke lui tapa doucement l'épaule. «  Pas comme ça, idiot ! Tu dois le connaître, Calum Hood, sa sœur avait fait les costumes pour le club de théâtre. » 

Michael pensait vaguement le connaître. Mais il ne voulait pas faciliter la tâche à Luke. Il ne voulait pas le croire et espérer. Pas tout de suite. 

«  On a jamais fait théâtre je te signale. » fit-il remarquer et Luke leva les yeux au ciel. 

Comme s'il savait ce que Michael essayait de faire. 

«  Je sais putain, c'est pas la question. Il a un appart' en ville, il a une chambre en rab. » 

Michael resta silencieux un moment, essayant de comprendre ce que Luke voulait dire par là. 

«  Qu'est ce que ... » commença-t-il, mais Luke l'interrompit encore une fois. 

«  Il nous la loue si on veut Mike. Il nous laisserait vivre avec lui. » 

«  Et avec quoi on payerait ? » demanda Michael, puis il ferma les yeux. 

Luke avait gagné, Michael le croyait, espérait. 

«  Je travaille, je te rappelle. J'ai de quoi payer le loyer et à manger. Ben a dit qu'il pourrait nous aider si on a vraiment besoin de plus. » 

Ca aussi c'était nouveau. Luke n'avait jamais parlé d'aucune de ses idées à quelqu'un d'autre que Michael. Peut-être que cette fois, c'était pour de vrai. 

Michael secoua la tête. Il voulait tellement s'en aller d'ici, ne plus devoir subir le silence et l'ignorance de ses parents, le poids d'aller au lycée sans Luke. Michael voulait rêver pour une fois. 

Mais il était terrifié. Si ça ne marchait pas, où est-ce qu'ils iraient ensuite ? Il n'aurait plus nul part où aller, il serait à la rue. Luke pourrait toujours rentrer chez sa mère, ou ses frères, mais Michael n'avait personne d'autre. 

Il caressa les joues de Luke, qui le regardait avec tellement d'espoir que Michael serait détruit de lui briser le cœur en disant non. 

«  Je sais pas, bébé … on le connaît pas ce mec .. Et puis.. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire. 

Il ne savait pas comment refuser. Luke ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. 

«  Ecoute Mikey, c'est la chance de notre vie. Ce dont on a toujours rêvé. S'éloigner de ce quartier de merde, de tes putains de parents. C'est notre chance bébé. Peu importe si on vit dans un appart avec un mec quasi inconnu. On sera ensemble. Toi et moi. Ca vaut la peine d'essayer non ? » Luke le regardait avec un regard fiévreux et Michael ne voulait plus lui dire non. 

Il n'avait plus aucune raison à lui donner. 

Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait vouloir de plus que de vivre avec Luke ? Il réalisa que c'était aussi ce dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était petit : trouver un endroit où il se sentirait à l'abri, libre d'être lui-même. 

Peut-être que finalement Luke était cet endroit. 

Son petit ami n'avait jamais eu peur de le faire passer avant lui, de le défendre, peu importait le risque. Il avait été expulsé de l'école à cause de ça, parce que Michael n'avait pas été capable de se défendre tout seul, et Luke ne lui en avait jamais voulu. 

C'était plus que personne n'avait jamais fait pour lui. 

«  Qu'est ce que t'en dis Mike ? » demanda Luke, et Michael sût qu'il partirait avec lui, même vivre dans la rue. Peu importait s'ils terminaient à la rue, ils seraient ensemble. 

«  D'accord. D'accord, allons vivre avec ce mec. » murmura-t-il, les mots prenant vraiment tout leur sens au moment où il les prononça. 

Il allait vraiment le faire, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre de plus important pour lui. La décision fut prise en moins de 5 secondes. 

«  Pour de vrai ? » souffla Luke, les yeux brillants et Michael hocha la tête, doucement. 

Luke se jeta sur lui une nouvelle fois, l'aplatissant contre le lit et l'embrassa partout sur le visage et dans le cou. 

«  Oh mon dieu, t'imagines même pas comme je t'aime ! J'avais peur que tu dises non, putain je t'aime ! Je vais te sortir de là Mike, tout ira bien pour nous, tu me crois ? » Michael hocha encore la tête, le cœur gonflé de bonheur. 

Pendant tout ce temps, Luke avait cherché une solution pour que Michael puisse vivre ailleurs. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais fait de mal, pas physiquement, mais il étouffait dans cette maison, personne ne prenait soin de lui. Sa mère ne le défendait jamais quand son père s'en prenait à lui. Personne n'avait envie qu'il soit là. Et personne ne l'avait jamais désiré, jusqu'à ce que Luke arrive. 

Luke était sa famille. 

«  T'as pensé à tout ça pour moi ? » demanda Michael timidement et Luke l'embrassa encore. 

«  Évidemment ! T'es ma raison de vivre, Mike. Y'a rien que je ferais pas pour toi. » Michael aurait pu en pleurer. 

Il serra fortement Luke contre lui, et ils restèrent comme ça un moment. 

Puis Luke se releva sur ses coudes et reprit son air sérieux. 

«  T'es vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire ? Si tu te sens pas prêt, c'est pas grave, je t'attendrais toujours, tu le sais ? » 

Michael le savait. Luke avait passé sa vie à l'attendre. Mais il ne voulait plus attendre. Il lui fallait un peu de temps, mais une fois que la décision était prise, il ne reculait plus. 

«  Je suis sûr, Lukey » dit-il de sa voix la plus brave et Luke le regarda comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. 

«  Ok. Parce que ça va pas être facile, il va falloir partir en douce, sauf si tu veux le dire à tes parents. » Michael n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir. 

S'il en parlait avec eux, ils lui diraient des choses qui le détruiraient. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils lui fassent encore plus de mal. Et ils ne méritaient aucune explication. 

«  Non, je veux pas leur dire. On pourrait leur laisser un mot ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant et Luke lui caressa le visage en hochant la tête. 

Même s'ils ne méritaient pas d'explication, Michael ne voulait pas les laisser dans le noir complet. Peut-être qu'ils se feraient du soucis, qu'ils se demanderaient s'il allait bien. 

«  Je t'assure que ça ira. Calum est très gentil. Sa réputation est du même acabit que la mienne et il travaille dans une boutique pas loin de là où je bosse. Est ce qu'on peut partir lundi, ou est ce que tu veux attendre encore ? » demanda Luke, plein d'espoir. 

Comme si partir avec Michael lui avait rendu l'innocence qu'il semblait avoir perdue, lui avait rendu la flamme intérieur qui semblait avoir disparue. 

«  Où est ce qu'on part ? » C'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis, mais il se renseigna quand même. 

«  Il habite de l'autre côté de la ville, pas loin de la Fac. Tu vois, on part pas très loin. » Michael se fichait de partir loin, il n'y avait rien qui le retenait ici. Mais il était quand même rassuré, parce qu'il ne voulait pas priver Luke de sa famille juste parce que la sienne était défectueuse. Ce ne serait vraiment pas juste. «  Voilà ce qu'on va faire. » reprit Luke «  Je vais appeler Calum, et lui dire qu'on viendra lundi avec nos affaires. Prépare tout ce que tu veux emmener, et quand tes parents partiront au travail, on viendra te chercher. Ca te va ? » 

«  C'est parfait. » murmura Michael. 

Il ne savait pas comment Luke avait rencontré Calum, même s'il avait une petite idée, il ne savait pas comment Calum en était venu à dire que Luke et Michael pourraient vivre dans son appartement, mais il s'en fichait. 

Il se fichait que ce soit précipité, idiot, insensé. Ils allaient essayer, ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez aussi venir me parler sur Tumblr : i-mmukeasfuckbabes.tumblr.com :)


End file.
